Go to sleep
by ficfan11
Summary: When Leslie cant sleep, Jess doesn't sleep
_A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another oneshot, same timeline as my earlier Bridge to Terabithia oneshot (shameless plug) you can read this one on its own but it will make more sense if you read the earlier one first. Anyways here we go._

Jesse (Jess) Aarons lay on his bed lying on his side. He could hear the rain lashing down outside, the trees blowing loudly and the wind almost screaming it was so loud. He sighed and rolled over to the other side facing the edge of the bed trying to get comfortable, but it was no use.

Then he felt someone tap his shoulder, and heard a voice whisper, "Jess, you awake".

Jess sighed and rolled onto his back and looked at his companion beside him, a beautiful blonde girl with a smile on her face. Jess smiled again, he loved Leslie but the last thing he wanted to do right now was talk, all he wanted to do was sleep.

He spoke, his voice laced with tiredness, "Yes, I am awake but I wish I wasn't", he sighed again "What do you want Leslie"?

She smiled again a mischievous look on her face, "I can't sleep Jess, I want to do something; go out, explore, go for a run I just can't sleep".

Her voice was getting louder with every word, and Jess quickly shushed her, "Be quiet, you're lucky May Bell doesn't share a room with me anymore".

Leslie smiled and stifled her giggles, "If she hadn't moved out when she did, she would have been grossed out of here by now". Jess smiled slightly he could agree with that, then Leslie spoke again.

"So can we go out; I'm not tired I don't want to sleep".

Jess groaned and glanced at his bedside clock, it was quarter to two in the morning, he spoke again a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Leslie it is nearly two in the morning, unless you need to go to hospital you and me are not going anywhere right now".

Leslie groaned and punched the mattress and spoke in a childlike manner, "But I'm bored! I want to do something".

Again Jess had to shush her, "Leslie you need to be quiet, if we wake up my parents they will kill us. Well me actually they love you too much to do that".

Leslie smiled slightly and looked at her boyfriend, a sly smile came to her face, "If we can't go out can we at least do something to tire me out", she winked at Jess and it took all his control not to laugh.

"Leslie just because you have weird amounts of energy doesn't mean we all do, I'm too tired and I'm begging you Leslie just go to sleep".

Leslie groaned and said, "Your no fun I don't know why I put up with you".

Jess smiled knowing she was teasing, "Leslie if I'm not fun enough for you your more than welcome to leave", he said this but both of them knew this was the last thing he wanted.

Leslie looked at Jess and stroked her chin pretending to think, "Hmm nah". She settled down next to Jess and lay her head on his chest looking into his eyes, she felt bad about teasing and spoke, "I love you Jess you know that right"?

Jess spoke, "I love you too Leslie but right now I would love you even more if you went to sleep".

Leslie pouted, "Fine". She stood up and walked to the door. Looking back, she spoke to Jess, "I'll go to sleep but you didn't say where I'll go sleep with May Bell and Joyce Anne".

Jess' eyes followed her out, he wasn't surprised plus he knew she wouldn't be there all night. He chuckled lightly and wrapped the covers around himself and settled himself down, enjoying the double bed he now had to himself, enjoying to coolness of the pillows. He might go and fetch Leslie later but he didn't want to face the wrath of May Bell if he woke her up.

After about twenty minutes he was calm and relaxed and just drifting off to sleep, he could feel himself slowly drifting off and then:

"JESSE AARONS WILL YOU COME AND GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND OUT OF OUR ROOM SHE WONT SHUT UP"!

Jess sat up and collapsed back on the bed groaning, ignoring the shout from his father, then he heard a knock and looked at the doorway and saw Leslie standing there, and she said in the most childish voice he had ever heard;

"They kicked me out".

Jess burst out laughing and opened his arms, "come here".

She smiled and flung herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Jess smiled and hugged her back. When she couldn't get to sleep ad acted like a child she was a pain in the ass, but for moments like this or many of the moments they had shared growing up, in and out of Terabithia he knew she was more than worth the effort.

Eventually the couple settled down in a spooning position, Leslie was quiet now, her breathing even and nearly silent. Jess smiled she whispered in her ear, "I love you Leslie".

Leslie spoke back in little more than a whisper, "I love you too Jess". Then she grinned, "By the way your Dad said you and May Bell have extra work tomorrow for waking him up, enjoy". She settled back down, and the response from Jess was nothing more than a groan.

 _A/N: I know its short and kind of pointless but it just came to me and I wrote it in like 20 minutes. Please review and tell me if you want more._


End file.
